A range of digital content is currently available through various media sources. Provided content may include text, music or other audible content, graphics, still images such as photos, video or other forms of content. Furthermore, such content is currently distributed in a variety of ways including, via the Internet, wireless networks, as well as via cable, terrestrial and satellite broadcasts. Many current content delivery devices such as portable media players and media-enabled phones are able to receive content wirelessly or load content from personal computers via wired or wireless connections. However, currently provided content delivery services and devices typically offer content based on preset formats such as predefined radio stations or playlists. Current content delivery systems offer few options to tailor the delivery experience to a specific user's preferences, and provide limited means for user control, selection and presentation of delivered content.
Furthermore, traditional broadcast mediums such as television, radio and even satellite radio only offer minimal opportunities for customization and interactivity of content delivery or content delivery devices. While the number of channels may be increasing in these mediums, they typically cannot accommodate even simple customizations such as “Classic Rock” with extra airplay by some artists and nothing by other artists, or combinations of different music formats. In addition, existing media players and other devices capable of receiving media transmissions can be frustrating to use and often provide little in the way of efficient and customizable user interfaces and device controls capable of providing content and additional information related to the content. Consequently, there exists a need for systems and methods for delivering digital content that provide for more efficient and user specific content selection and delivery as well as more user specific control of content displays, interfaces and device controls.